Episode 759
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | eyecatcher = Zoro - Monkey D. Luffy | rating = | rank = }} "Ruler of Night - Master Nekomamushi Emerges" is the 759th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary 17 days ago, Inuarashi and Jack fought evenly while the Musketeers continued battling the Beasts Pirates. The battle briefly turned in the Musketeers' favor when the Eruption Rain arrived, but the enemy pirates quickly recovered. However, when 6:00 PM arrived, Inuarashi and the Musketeers departed, and the Guardians led by Nekomamushi arrived. Nekomamushi dealt a large blow to Jack, causing the Disaster to return to human form, and the two leaders clashed. Long Summary 17 days ago, Inuarashi arrived at the scene of the battle, confronting Jack and the Beasts Pirates and pleading for them to stop their senseless attack. The Beasts Pirates refused to stop until they found Raizo, despite the minks' continued pleas that they did not know him. Tensions rose and the two sides prepared to resume fighting, but Inuarashi shouted for them to wait as he dismounted his steed and approached Jack alone. He unsheathed and raised his sword, but unexpectedly dropped it as he offered Jack the chance to search the entire island peacefully. However, Jack refused and swung his trunk at Inuarashi. The minks were shocked and fearful for their Duke's fate, while the Beasts Pirates were gleeful. Wanda attempted to attack them in anger, but Shishilian held her back as the dust cleared. Inuarashi could then be seen standing and holding Jack's trunk back, relieving the minks and shocking the pirates. The pirates expressed their surprise that the minks had such a strong fighter, although one of them stated that they had nothing to worry about since they followed Jack, a powerful pirate with a bounty of 1,000,000,000. Jack expressed annoyance at his subordinate's boasting, and told Inuarashi that he would only call off his attack once Raizo had been found. Inuarashi was appalled by Jack's lack of reason, and the pirate also stated that he liked causing destruction. Inuarashi then resigned himself to the fact that battle was their only option, and he ordered the Musketeers to attack. The battle raged on, with the minks using Electro and the Gifters using their animal powers to attack each other. Inuarashi and Jack fought each other one-on-one, and Inuarashi ran up Jack's trunk before driving his Electro-imbued sword into the pirate's head. The attack caused Jack to sway into a nearby building, demolishing it, and the minks grew excited. However, Jack quickly emerged from the wreckage and stated that such an attack would not work on him before charging. Inuarashi said that this was how the gate to the Mokomo Dukedom was destroyed, and he meets Jack's challenge as he swings his sword at the pirate's head, creating a massive clash. Back in the present, the Straw Hat Pirates react in surprise at the account of the large amount of power both sides had. However, Luffy does not care as he says that he will beat Jack someday. Zoro wonders about the outcome of the battle, and Wanda states that it got more intense from there. Inuarashi and Jack continued their clash, with Jack overpowering the Duke and throwing him into a building, although Inuarashi escaped before Jack could slam into him. Three Gifters, known as the Gifters Grip Trio, slaughtered some Musketeers before confronting the Three Inuarashi Musketeers. Shishilian stated that the Three Musketeers would win a 3-on-3 battle, although he quickly dispatched the Gifters Grip Trio by himself immediately afterwards. As the battle continued, Zunesha lifted up its trunk as an Eruption Rain began; the sudden deluge of water swept away the Beasts Pirates, although Jack stood strong and could not be moved. The minks rode crocodile-boar steeds as they overwhelmed the disoriented pirates, although several of them recovered, attempting to fight back and hijack the steeds. Though the minks had the upper hand during the flood, the pirates easily recovered once the water drained and the battle continued. Much time passed, and the visibly worn Musketeers continued fighting the pirates as the sun began to set. Right then, the clock struck 6:00 PM, and a loud cry came out from the Whale Forest. Inuarashi ordered his troops to retreat, saying that the shift system would still be in place despite the ongoing battle. He then told Jack to not think that he was the only unreasonable man in the city, and the Musketeers vanished from the city. The Guardians, led by Nekomamushi, then raced into the city, with an angry Nekomamushi making threats against the invaders before grabbing Jack by the trunk and flipping him on his back. As Nekomamushi licked his paws, Jack returned to his human form and unsheathed his weapons. The Guardians prepared to battle the Beasts Pirates, when the Heart Pirates suddenly came in to help them. Nekomamushi told Bepo that he was not obligated to fight, but Bepo was determined to defend his homeland, pleasing Nekomamushi. He and Jack then began their clash. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *The confrontation between Inuarashi and Jack is extended in the anime. **Before Inuarashi tries to negotiate with Jack, the minks and the Beast Pirates were about to resume the battle. **After Jack first tries to attack Inuarashi, they are obscured by smoke and Wanda was about to attack in anger. *While listening to Wanda's story, the anime adds a scene of the Straw Hats making comments on Inuarashi and Jack. **In the manga, Luffy declared that he will defeat Jack after hearing the whole story. In the anime, it is while listening about Inuarashi's initial fight with Jack. *The anime introduces some members of the Beasts Pirates known as the Gifters Grip Trio. **Right after their introduction, they are defeated by Shishilian. *While the Inuarashi Musketeers battle the Beast Pirates, an eruption rain occurs, which briefly gives the minks the upper hand. Site Navigation ru:Эпизод 759